An Enchanting Night
by Lolaleddir
Summary: an oneshot. One Evening, Hermione and Harry finds the true meaning of love and wishes. a sweet fluff. read on! Just thought we might need some chicken soup after the HG pairing in HBP.


I've been having this idea for a while. Talk about a giant plot bunny that bugs you for like, EVER! Ever since I heard the song, I was like, oh my god that would be perfect for a H/H Fan fiction. I want to actually write it out, but I never got around to. Well, now that HBP is out and I'm a little depressed that JKR paired Harry with Ginny (At least in this book) I thought we might all need a little cheering up. Thanks to padwana2, who pointed out that song fictions weren't allowed anymore, I have cut off the lyrics part, but it doesn't make a great difference though. But if you want listen to " Could it be" By Christy Carlson Romano.

Okay, this is my first one-shot fan fiction so have mercy!

Um, yeah, nothing belongs to me.

Okay, now that we are done with all that bla bla stuff, here's the story!

Oh and one more thing! This story is dedicated to all the H/H fans out there, may they find that their wishes come true.

**An Enchanting Night**

**By Lola Leddir**

One night, on ordinary night something extraordinary happened. Under the moon and the stars, only a shadow could be seeing. ( A/N sorry couldn't think of a better way to start)

Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked along the banks of the huge dark lake. She stared sadly at the blank lake and kept on walking, pondering in her mind about a question that had being there since her she was 13. She sighed and moved her gaze to the stars that shined above.

" Star shine, oh so bright," she whispered.

" The shining stars I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I say tonight."

And with that she closed her eyes and said, " I wish that someone I was meant to be with would come and take me away, so I'd feel loved, cared, so that I could have a shoulder to cry on, a person to hold. I wish that I could find my beloved, so I could finally feel complete." She sighed and turned around getting ready to go back to the castle.

Little did she know, out there among the stars, her wish echoed and was heard.

" Fairy fire," Hermione said to the Fat Lady and sneaked into the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that no one would be up. Sadly someone was.

" Hey, Mione!" Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend whispered.

" Oh, hi Harry," Hermione answered looking at him suspiciously.

Seeing Hermione's face, Harry grinned.

" No Mione, I didn't try to sneak into the Snape's bedroom to turn his hair pink. No, I didn't go to Hogsmead to just hang out. And no, I didn't go wondering around the castle just for the fun of it. I was just being a good little boy, waiting for his best friend to come back so he could ask her ' where have you been?' " Harry said.

" Nowhere!" Hermione said, maybe a little too quickly.

" Oh, come on Hermione! We've being best friends for like ever, I can tell when you are lying!" Harry said, smiling.

" Alright! You want to know what I was doing?" Hermione asked.

" Yes please!" Harry said, pouting.slightly.

" Fine, Harry you caught me. I'm sorry okay? I've being having a secret affair with Lord Voldemort," Hermione said, looking down.

Harry almost fell out of his chair. " WHAT!"

" Just kidding! " Hermione said, laughing. " Really! Now why would I do something like that? For your information, I was outside, taking a walk," Hermione finished. _He looks so_ _cute tonight. Okay why the hell did I think that! Harry is no more than a best friend. Yeah, but you always felt that you were close to him, how do you know that he's not the right one? What if he is your soul mate? Oh you shut up! Don't you tell me to shut up! I tell you shut up if I want to! Yeah? Well for your information-_

" HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HELLO, EARTH TO HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

" Oh! Sorry Harry, a little lost in thoughts," Hermione said suddenly realize that she wasn't alone.

" Right. Now Hermione, how long have I known you?" Harry inquired.

" Um, 7 years. Why?" Hermione answered questionly.

" Well, according to The Wonderful knowledge of Harry James Potter,Chapter 3, page 99. Hermione Jane Granger would never break a rule ever in her lifetime unless she could help it, and going out for a walk in the middle of the night, outside, is not something Hermione Jane Granger would do,"Harry said, imitating the way Hermione answers question in class.

" Oh, shut up you!" Hermione said, punching him playfully.

" OUCH! Help me! I think I died! Now you'll have to kill Voldemort! So long!" Harry mocked, falling out of the armchair that he was on.

" Oh, would you stop?" Hermione scolded, annoyed at him.

" Okay, but I'll only stop if you tell me what you've been up to," Harry said.

" Fine!" Hermione answered, giving up. " If you must know, I was outside, taking a walk, so- so I could make a wish. According to Everyday Magic by John Ravenswood, There use to be a superstition that on the dark moon of October, if you go out and make a wish to the stars, your wish would come true at the end of the year," she said all that very fast.

" What?" Harry asked, looking blankly at her.

Hermione sighed. " I-went-out-" at this she mentioned herself and made a walking sign with her hand, " to-make-a-wish," she said, uttering each word slowly.

" Oh, so what did you wish for?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him. " Do you really expect me to tell you?" She asked, looking disbelieved.

" Of course! Oh come on Hermione, I won't tell anyone. I mean, it's not like you wished for a boyfriend like or something like Lavender or Parvati would wish for. Please don't tell me you wished for a book, because that would have been a waste, you do realize that there's only one August in a year. And only one dark moon- " Harry stopped, hermione had suddenly burst into tears.

" Merlin's Beard! You really wished for that?" Harry asked, disbelieved. "I mean, that's something stupid to wish for, any guy would be lucky to go out with you. You just don't realize how much guts it take to actually do the asking part."

" Harry, don't lie to me, you know perfectly well that the only time guys ever pay attention to me is when they want help with their homework. I mean, I know it's stupid, but you just don't know what it's like, seeing everyone paring up and knowing that there's no one for you," Hermione said softly.

" What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

" Harry, you may not have notice, Ron's with Luna, Lavender's with Dean, Angelica's with Fred and Alica's with George, even you are going to get together with Ginny when Voldemort's finally dead. And me? I have no one," Hermione replied, letting out another sob.

" Well, actually, um, Ginny's going out with Draco and well, she like him a lot," Harry mumbled.

" That's not my point! You can have anyone you want anyway. Girls practically worship the ground you walk on!" Hermione pointed out.

Harry felt his heart break. He didn't want to see Hermione like this.

" Come here," Harry said holding Hermione close. " Hermione, like I said, any guy would be lucky to go out with you. I mean you're not just pretty, you are also smart, talented and have the a wonderful personality," Harry whisper. _God it feels nice to have her in my arms. What? Why did I just think that?_

"You really think so? I mean, You are not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Hermione asked looking up.

" I know so," Harry said looking into her eyes.

_Oh god, I just love his eyes. _Hermione thought. _Oh no! I'm falling for my best friend!_

Harry didn't now what he was doing. He lean closer to Hermione, his hands slipping down to her waist.

_He's going to kiss me! This is sooo wrong! Yet so right._

Hermione leaned closer and their lips touched.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Or at least that's what Hermione thought. Suddenly it seemed like all was clear, of course! Why hadn't she noticed before? She loved Harry!

They broke apart, Looking at each other.

" So, has you wish come true?" Harry asked, grinning at her.

" Yeah, I- I think it just did," Hermione answered, breathlessly and slightly dazed.

" Great! That means this dark moon thing works! I should go and wish for the new racing broom!" Harry said and the two laughed.

" You, Potter is the most insensitive thing I have ever set my eyes on!" Hermione said.

" Yeah, I always know how to ruin the moment, don't I?" Harry bragged, still smiling. "Oh and by the way, you are wrong, Miss Granger, Out there in the unknown world, a wizard by the name of Ronald Weasley had fulfilled a destiny. He alone, will take on the legacy of being the must insensitive wizard ever faced the Earth!" Harry said, and the two burst out of laughing again.

" We should go to bed, we wouldn't want to have someone catch us," Hermione said after they finally managed to stop laughing.

" You are probably right. As usual," Harry agreed, standing up.

They stood up, and kissed each other goodnight.

" Have a magical night, Mione," Harry whispered, finally breaking the kiss.

" Yeah, you too," Hermione said, looking into his eyes.

" Yes Harry, Have an very enchanting night," Hermione said.

And they went their separate ways, knowing that that night, that enchanting, magical night, was the start of the rest of their lives, together, always and forever as one.

The End

Tada! SO what do you think? Review if you can please, I'd be so please to hear what you all think. I was never good at writing kissing scene what I think I manage to get the point across. Well, that's all for now! I really hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
